


A Beast in balance on a balloon, juggling with two hearts

by McCartneyQc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, F/M, New Curse, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCartneyQc/pseuds/McCartneyQc
Summary: For Belle, he is Rumple. For Lacey, he is Gold. Belle loved him with his scales. Lacey loved him for his darkness. Belle made him stronger. Lacey made him more wicked. Belle loved his sweetness. Lacey loved his violence. Rumplestiltskin loves Belle because she makes him a better person. Gold liked Lacey because he could be himself with her. When one was there, the other was not. But that was before ...





	A Beast in balance on a balloon, juggling with two hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm french speaker, I read almost just in english... So maybe this story's not perfect. Sorry for that
> 
> This story happen after 6x09 !!!

Rumplestiltskin: Falling in love with the man behind the beast is not really what happened to you. You fell in love with me because there was a man and a beast. Neither exists without the other. (5x13)

Rumplestiltskin was already awake, but he kept his eyes closed. His thoughts were blurred : he did not even remember going to bed. It was as if the whole day of yesterday had disappeared from his mind. Rumple tried to concentrate, but no memory came to his mind. With his eyes still closed, he put a hand under the blanket and placed it on his bare chest. He was always sleeping in pajamas. Therefore, the feeling of his hand on his skin made him open his eyes brutally. He kept lying on his back, looking at the ceiling, confused. Normally when he got to sleep naked, it was after he had made love with Belle. But he knew it was impossible : his wife left him since he tried to make her drink the pregnancy's potion. So, after a short moment of living happiness to realize he was gonna have another child and especially that he would share this joy with Belle, everything slipped away for them. Doubt and fear had always come easy for Rumplestiltskin. He always doubted that anyone could really love him, and it's like he always tried to sabotage what he considered to be his second greatest success (after his son Baelfire) : to catch the heart of a woman like Belle French. Now, he was having a baby but he would be excluded from his life because of his bad choices.

As if he wanted to check that he was really naked, he lifted the sheet and glanced. Affirmative. The movement of the sheet disturbed the person to his side. He felt bad, and didn't dare to look. Had he really brought back '' Evil Queen '' to his house ? Was he sleeping in the bed he once had shared with his Belle? The woman approached, he felt her naked breasts against his arm and he closed his eyes. He had sex with the wicked Regina with no pleasure. Only to get what he wanted from her. Has he fallen as low ? Has he really invited her to his house? He felt her lips on his shoulder and a one of her hand resting on his chest. He turned to look at the woman resting beside him, and held back the howl that was coming out of his throat. Impossible. Simply impossible. He held out a hand to stroke the young woman's cheek. She opened her eyes and two blue marbles penetrated his dark eyes.

\- Gold? What a wonderful ... But wait. Your hair ? They are short ...

\- Sorry ? What ... what happened ...?

\- I don't know ... We must have drunk too much... I was dreaming of you.

\- Drank too much ? But you're pregnant ...

\- Pregnant? Since when ?

\- Belle...

\- Again ! Is it because of the cup in which you made me drink? I thought I made myself clear, I'm not the one you think I am.

Rumple sat abruptly in bed.

\- You don't feel good?

\- Lacey?

\- Yes. You see it's not that hard.

Lacey dropped the sheet and knelt down on the bed. She was identical as he remembered, Belle's copy. As a matter of fact, Lacey was the version of Belle added with the first the black spell' curse. The resemblance was only in physical terms. Lacey had the opposite personnality of Belle. As pure as Belle could be, Lacey was just as dark. She put her lips on a Rumple who had not recovered yet from the shock of having a naked Lacey in bed with him.

\- It's your lucky day Gold, I'll make you breakfast.

Lacey got up from the bed without shame for her nakedness. He shared her bed four years ago, when he thought he couldn't make Belle come back. Rumplestiltskin looked away, out of respect for the young woman, which caused Lacey to giggle. Once she got out of the room, he put his hands to his face. Was it a blow from Evil Queen, for he rejected her? Was he in a nightmare because he didn't deserve a happy ending? We must not forget that villains never get a happy ending. Has he been so mean? Rumple rolled his eyes at thoses thoughts. Yes, it had been horrible, but yet it seemed to him that it had improved over time, moreover that he has not done anything bad in the last few years. Rumple did not excuse the lies he told Belle, nor the betrayals he committed towards many people. The noises he heard front the kitchen confirmed that Lacey was actually preparing something to eat. He got up, wrapped himself in his dressing gown and walked to the bathroom. Rumple glanced at his reflection in the mirror. His short hair gave him a more severe look, but revealed his face. He grimaced and decided to go take a shower. The hot water running down his neck could not get him out of his torpor. He was still asking himself the same questions : why was Lacey in his bed and what happened? He jerked violently when the young woman slided herself into the shower. Lacey was acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and cling to him. Rumplestiltskin stood upright, making Lacey laugh.

\- It's not the first time you see me naked.

\- I don't remember the first time!" Why are you here?

\- Do you really need a reason?

She tiptoed and lay her lips against his. He opened his mouth, closed his eyes, believing that he could imagine Belle. Only Lacey did not kissed like his wife. Lacey was'nt Belle. Their lips still glue to each other, her tongue in his mouth, Rumple felt that he was about to lose control. When one of Lacey's hands gently moved down into his back, ant that her fingernails played on his skin, Rumple felt the explosion and knew it was the signal that control was lost. He uttered a moan that resembled more of a rather bestial rattle. He grabbed the young woman's buttocks as a way to take her in his arms. It was with violence, not with sweetness, that he pressed her against the wall of the shower. Hers legs wrapped around his waist, he was able to crush Lacey's body with his. He gently bit his lips before he dipped his mouth to her neck. Lacey's fingers were lost into Rumplestiltskin's short, gray hair. She was moaning with pleasure. There was no coming back from this. It was impossible to stop. Lacey grabbed his face to kiss him. It's like their mouths couldn't get enough of each other, their groans acting as their music. Rumple's hands caressed her so easily that Lacey was surprised by how simple it was for him to discover every sensation she loved. He knew where to stroke and wich part he could bite to make her scream. Lacey put her head against the tile, letting Rumple's tongue filled her with pleasure. He went up to her mouth.

\- You cut off your hair ... it brings out your eyes.

Rumplestiltskin's dark brown eyes, wide open, wrinkled in a smile as they plunged into Lacey's blue eyes. If for a fraction of a second he had a doubt, he remembered that Belle had thrown him like old linen.

He plunged to her mouth. Rumple kissed her slowly at first, and as if he was hungry, he stroked his neck with his tongue. Lacey pressed her fingers on Rumple's shoulders, sticking him against her, as his teeth replaced his tongue on her neck. She felt as they were one when her lover's hands descend slowly between their two bodies. Lacey understood perfectly what he was about to do. She slightly move her body from Rumple's, to allow him to find his way into her. When he finally penetrated her, she smother Rumple's cry with her mouth. He stood there, panting hard, his heart beating in her, when Lacey began to bend over him. She had an urgency to feel him move into her. When he decided to let go, he moved quickly, moaning louder and louder. Unable to do anything other than move in unison, forehead against forehead, Lacey allowed herself to open her eyelids to soak up Rumplestiltskin' face ravaged by the pleasure. She closed her eyes as she felt the ball of pleasure coming from her stomach to roll along her spine before exploding in her. When he felt Lacey's sex tightening around his, Rumple moved his hips jerky to the brute end. The young woman cried of pleasure at the same time that he exploded in her. He was shouting as loudly as her. He remained in her, still shaken by the spasms of pleasure that gave them the impression that their hearts beat again exactly at the same rate. Lacey felt him beating in her, the backlash of orgasm. She also felt Rumple's fingers pressed into her hips so he held her hard. They kissed, without taking time to catch their breath. She felt Rumple's hips pull back. He moaned when he withdrew from her. He put her back down and without a word or even a look, he stepped out of the shower.

When Lacey stepped out of the bathroom, she found him putting on his tie. Rumple glanced at her before sitting on the bed to tie his shoes. He always had an aura of darkness around him and it always made her crazy with desire for this man. He finally got up from the bed.

\- I gotta go. I must know why you came back after four years.

\- Four years? What you're talking about ? We were supposed to die yesterday ...

\- It's been four years since I made you drink the cup. Since then, I married Belle ...

\- That's why you made me drink ? It will make her come back?

\- Yes.

\- Why?

\- What do you mean, why?

-Why do you want her?

He looked sad.

\- Because ... it's quite complicated to explain and too long for me to tell you about it.

\- When then?

\- I don't know Lacey ...

Rumple turned his back on her and tried to go away but she took his arm.

\- I am not her.

\- I'm aware of that.

\- What your name ?

The change of subject made smile Rumplestiltskin. He turned towards her and held out a hand to stroke her face. He had so often caressed for so many years, yet he knew that this person was not Belle.

\- You can call me Gold, it suits me.

He leaned to touch Lacey's lips and left the room. Rumple needed to know what was going on. He wanted to make sure Belle was still in Storybrooke. Although she had been specific about the fact that she no longer wanted to know anything about him, Belle was the woman he loved. Since he had never been a courageous man, he avoided the library. But as he was hungry after his morning gymnastics in the shower, he headed for Granny's. It was a place where Belle went to drink iced teas and eat hamburgers. It was still early in the morning and the restaurant was not full. When he entered, some eyes turned obviously to him. Rumple knew that he was going to have an overexpensive luncheon. But if he were to meet Belle, it couldn't matter less to him. He chose a bench with a view on the front door. The waitress took his command, coldly, when he finally saw her. Belle entered Granny's with Emma and Hook. That damn pirate was holding the door open for her to enter. Belle gave him a wonderful smile. Rumple felt an uncontrollable anger rushing into his stomach. Belle had this facility to forgive the people, even the one who tried to kill her. For him, it was all the opposite, he held a tenacious grudge, especially when it has something to do with Killian Jones.

Emma Swan saw him first and she moved her chin in direction of Rumple to alert Belle. His wife's smile faded away when she saw him. She said something to her friends' couple before heading over to the table where was sitting her husband.

\- What you're doing here?

\- I came here to talk to you ...

\- Rumple ...

\- Belle, please, it's important…

She stood before him, her hands on her hips. She was rarely angry and she was, it was mostly because of him. Her blue eyes were filled with anger and sadness as she refused to sit down. Rumple glanced at Emma and Hook, who were sitting at the counter, Killian playing with his hook, looking at him.

\- I asked you to stay away from me.

\- Belle ...

\- I can not trust you.

\- I know. I did not come to talk to you about the baby, neither about you or me... In fact yes… but no.

\- There is nothing to say about us.

\- I believe on the contrary, yes. But it was not really about us that I wanted to talk about. Could you sit down, they are looking at us. "

She looked around them, indeed, people were fixing them. Some whispered to each other, betting on how long the poor Belle French could say no to Rumplestiltskin.

With a sigh, she sat down in front of her husband. She always hated that people judged them, Rumple and her. Their couple didn't concern them and the reasons why she chose him concerned them only. No one could see what a wonderful man he could be because Rumple had a dark history with every soul that lived in that city.

Once seated in front of him, Rumple gave her a trembling, hesitant smile. The magnetism between the two of them was still present. She could not deny her attraction to this man. Belle could not help but respond to his smile, it was hard to see him now other than a man. Here, he had no scales, his voice is anything but childish, his laugh is not machiavellian and his sway is not that of a goblin. Yes it is complicated to remember the goblin that he was, alone when Hook calls him crocodile that she has the bridles of the man she fell madly in love. Belle was in love with the man behind the Beast, while loving that dark part in him. Why did she feel that here, he was more unpredictable, more wicked? Was it because he no longer looked like a good-natured goblin? Because he was a man with a white skin, that he always dressed elegantly, that his dark eyes made her melt ? Why did she have difficulty loving the Beast here? Had she raised the bar too high because he looked like a man or was it an excuse to figure out what really attracted him to Rumplestiltskin? Belle was drawn from her thoughts by Rumple's warm hand resting on hers. Instinctively she drew back her hands. Rumple's forehead wrinkled and his brown eyes filled with tears. Belle hated seeing him sad, but he quickly ran his hand over his eyes and resumed a neutral expression.

\- What did you want to talk me about Rumple.

\- Something happened ... This morning ...

The doorbell rang announging a person. Belle saw the face of her husband change again. He seemed surprised, in shock. She looked over her shoulder and remained speechless. Belle's eyes had just fallen on a face identical to hers, Lacey. She remembered having lived this life only for a few days as Regina gave her a false memory. Belle also remembered that Lacey had been close to Rumple. When Lacey's blue eyes found Rumple, the young woman's arrogant face lit up. She approached them without worrying about the astonished looks that followed her. Lacey had in his hands a cane, Rumple's cane. Arriving at their table, she paid no attention to Belle, seated in front of Rumple.

\- Gold. I was scared when I saw the cane, but I see that you don't need it more. I should have known this morning.

\- Lacey, I present to you Belle. Belle, I think you might remember Lacey.

Lacey frowned and looked down at Rumplestiltskin's wife. If Belle was surprised, Lacey detailed her from head to toe. She was finally looking at the woman Gold thought she was.. Nothing in this Belle could truly appeal to Gold. Lacey really did not understand how she could be better than her.

\- Here is finally Belle ! Lacey said with a contemptuous smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Only 2 chapter translate already. Maybe someone can propose himself for translate, because I have not time anymore


End file.
